english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Gideon Emery
Gideon Emery (born September 12, 1972) is an English actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2010) - Gotal (ep48), Kerch Kushi (ep54), Lott Dod, Mee Deechi, Toydarian Guard (ep47) 'Movies' *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - Teeny 'TV Specials' *Disney Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Reginald Birch, Regular *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII (2006) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts (2007) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor (2009) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Crusader (Male) *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Alarith, Taliesen *Dragon Age II (2011) - Fenris *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Meister Mudgutter, Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *F.3.A.R. (2011) - Additional Voices *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Stranded Crew#1, Thrashball Fan#1 *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Poseidon, Prisoner, Soldier *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Crazed Soldier, Last Spartan, Poseidon *God of War III (2010) - Civilian, Poseidon, Shuffler *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Number One *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Thorin Oakenshield *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Governor Sloan *Halo Wars (2009) - Jerome-092 (Cinematic) *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Captain James Cutter *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Kyle, Royal Knight#1, Royal Knight#2 *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Duane, Encablossian Knight *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Incidental Hobbits *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Captain Varl, Dactite (Astiguary), Dactite (Recovery), Olus, Razitof Azrus *Mass Effect (2007) - Assassin, Chellick *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Captain Gavorn, Kenn *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - British Commandos *Rise of Nightmares (2011) - Josh *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Imperial Officer, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Starhawk (2012) - Crowd, Rifters *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - John Connor *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Guard *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Gaius Maro, Imperial Soldier *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Bane *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Nigerian Mercenary, Additional Voices *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Indian Ocean Pirates, Marlowe's Agents *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Shoreline Mercenaries *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Guardsman, Sentinel *WildStar (2014) - Bounty Board, Corrigan Doon, Ikthian Male, Marauder, Mordesh Male *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Fergus Reid *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Urianger *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Narration, Trevor Belmont *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sun Quan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Sun Quan *Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (2007) - Balthier, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Balthier *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Gaius *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Carlos Oliveira *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Laurance Nelson, Additional Voices *Vanquish (2010) - Sam Gideon Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (80) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (15) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:British Voice Actors